


Slaves.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [32]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt slaves for HC-bingo, wildcard/Kink: Hair pulling for Carliff bingo, threesome for Kinkbingo, cherries for smut69, #55 thrust, jealousy for 10-hurt-comfort and voyeurism for Angst bingo. Adam watches two slaves, other slaves, together, will he join them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Slavery AU.

Life as a slave was not as hard as it had once been for Adam. He'd been brought to a new house only a week ago and his new owner is different. He is not abusive in the way some of Adam's past owners were. He has a wife and children who Adam is teaching to read. They tell him he's not the only slave there who can, but the others have other skills they use more. Many of the slaves tend the cherry orchard. Adam lives in a room with two other slaves. There are three beds in the room, but only two of them are ever used at night. 

　

Tommy and Isaac work in the cherry orchard and the two beautiful men are lovers. Adam cannot help his feelings of jealousy as he watches them. They are slaves, but they do not seem to ever be unhappy. They have each other and no one tries to keep them apart. In the houses Adam has served in before relationships between slaves were frowned on, if not forbidden. But these two men do not hide what they are to each other. He's seen the lust when they look at each other. Like now, Adam is lying in his bed and pretending to be asleep. The two other slaves are also awake, they have a bowl of cherries they have been feeding each other, licking at each other's skin as they do so, sucking on each other's fingers and then suddenly, as Adam tries to hide he's watching Isaac grabs a handful of Tommy's hair and pulls his hair, tugging him in for a kiss. 

　

Adam doesn't want to be jealous, they are good men and they deserve their happiness. Adam doesn't begrudge them it, but he is lonely and jealous and he wants to be the one thrusting into a warm body at night, instead of spending each night watching from his bed. He feels like a voyeur, but he can't stop. He has watched them every night, as he does now and he watches as Tommy ends the kiss, feeding Isaac another cherry and Isaac hums happily before Isaac is pulling his hair again, kissing him and Adam swallows. His cock is hard and aching as he watches them, two beautiful slaves, kissing, feeding each other cherries and pulling each other's hair as they thrust against each other's bodies and Adam cannot take his eyes off them. It feels wrong to watch something so intimate, but he can't stop himself. Life is better now, but still filled with few pleasures, watching these two slaves together every night is one of the few things he enjoys, despite his jealousy and guilt.

　

"Isaac, I want you please," Tommy begs, and what Adam wouldn't give to hear that voice begging him.

　

Isaac takes the bowl of cherries and places them to one side, laying his body more firmly over Tommy's and he kisses him, hard and fast and almost rough and Adam has to bite his lip to keep in a groan. He's jealous, but he's turned on and he wonders if anyone would notice if he started to tend to his own needs. Isaac pulls on Tommy's hair again, making him whimper and thrust his hips up into Isaac's questing touch.

　

Adam slides his hand down his own chest as he watches the two slaves together. He dips his hands below his waist band and wraps his hand around his cock. He watches them, smelling cherries and sweat and then oil as Isaac pours some onto his fingers. He tightens his hand as he watches Isaac thrust a finger into Tommy. He loves the way Tommy sounds and is jealous that Isaac is the only one who gets to make Tommy sound that way. Isaac is thrusting three fingers into Tommy when he goes still. He looks up and over at Adam and he meets Adam's eyes. Adam stops moving his hand, just holding onto his cock. He wonders if Isaac will be mad or jealous that Adam is watching him with his lover while they are both naked. But Isaac does not yell, he just starts thrusting his fingers into Tommy's body. He uses his free hand to pull Tommy's hair so that their mouths can meet again and then he pulls again, ending the kiss. 

　

"You watch us every night, but you've never touched yourself before," Isaac says softly, without stopping the thrusting motion of his fingers. 

　

"I did not realize that you knew I was watching," Adam admits, his eyes on the cherries as he wonders if they knew he was watching them from the beginning, from the moment clothes came off and they started feeding each other the fruit they had brought back to the room with them. Adam has seen many slaves eating cherries since he came to work in this house, but it has never been a sensual act before tonight. He knows now he will never look at cherries the same way.

　

"We knew every time," Tommy gasps as Isaac thrusts his fingers into him and Adam feels another flare of jealousy, because Isaac gets to touch that body, to be inside of it and all Adam has is watching them together. 

　

"We like having you watch," Isaac pulls on Tommy's hair again, kissing the other man and Adam wonders if he tastes like cherries. 

　

"You're not jealous or mad that I am watching?" Adam asks, surprised. If he had either man he thinks he would be jealous at others for wanting them. Isaac and Tommy are both beautiful and Adam would be a lucky man to have either of them. But he will have to settle on watching the two other slaves. 

　

"No, we like you watching us, like the way you look at us both," Isaac tells him and Adam is surprised.

　

"It's been getting us both off each time you've watched us," Tommy admits, his voice a little breathless as Isaac never lets up with the thrusts of his fingers into Tommy.

　

"I like to watch and you like being watched," Adam says slowly.

　

"Yes, but watching isn't all we want from you," Isaac says and Adam feels his jealousy melt away, because he could be a part of this, he can be with these two beautiful men.

　

"You want me to join you?" Adam asks as he watches the thrust of Isaac's fingers into Tommy's body.

　

"If you're done watching," Tommy says with a seductive smile and Adam pushes away his thin blanket and gets out of bed. He steps around the bowl of cherries and Isaac moves, kneeling up on the bed and taking Tommy with him.

　

"Sit down," Isaac instructs and when Adam has sat Isaac pulls at Tommy's hair again, making him moan before he encourages Tommy to lower his head. Tommy stops to kiss him briefly on the mouth and he does taste like cherries and then he moves lower, till his tongue is lapping over the head of Adam's cock. He can't help thrusting up a little, but Tommy doesn't choke, he just moans. Adam fists his hand in blonde hair, pulling Tommy closer, watching as Isaac removes his fingers before thrusting into Tommy's body. They find a rhythm, Tommy sucking Adam as Isaac fucks into him and as hot as watching was, this is better, so much better. 

　

"He's so tight, but I love his mouth. He's good, isn't he," Isaac groans out and all Adam can do is moan in agreement. 

　

For a long time they lose all words, the three of them moaning and thrusting, slick and wet and the air smells like sex and cherries. It makes his head spin, nothing has ever felt so good, sounded so good and he feels incredible. Tommy's warm mouth on him is the best thing he has felt in years of slavery. He's never had anything like this. 

　

"I'm going to come," Adam warns, but Tommy doesn't pull away. Adam thrusts up into his mouth as he comes and Tommy swallows around his cock. Once Adam is done Tommy pulls off his cock, moving till he's sat in Isaac's lap as Isaac thrusts into him. Tommy reaches out, grabs Adam's hair and uses it to pull him closer. Once he's close Adam kisses Tommy and he doesn't taste like cherries anymore. He tastes like Adam and how can he be jealous now? He wraps his hand around Tommy's cock and jerks him off in time to Isaac's thrusts and soon he is coming all over Adam's hand, jerking between Adam and Isaac's bodies, moaning into Adam's mouth.

　

Isaac's thrusts lose their smooth rolling movement as he races toward his orgasm. He kisses Tommy's neck, moaning and panting filthy words and Adam thinks if he could get hard again,he would now. Adam leans closer, kissing Isaac over Tommy's shoulder as Isaac thrusts roughly into Tommy's body and he still tastes like cherries and Adam thinks he could come to love that taste. 

　

Isaac bites Adam's lip sharply and Adam moans, loving the way it feels and Isaac moans loudly, coming inside of Tommy and Adam has never seen anything more beautiful than the two of them together. He hopes he gets to join them in bed again, as well as watch.

　

Isaac is the first to stand and what he does surprises Adam, pulling one of the other beds next to his own, making more room so that they can all spread out together, wrapped up in each other's sweaty limbs. They don't talk, but Adam doesn't feel the need right now, it feels right to be in bed with these two men. They are slaves, but Adam does not feel trapped here, in this house. He thinks he will enjoy working here, with these men. He feels like he belongs.

　

The End.


End file.
